harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim talks about what he has been through
Having extricated himself from Jennifer Barrett's evil web, Tim Lexington talks about the new life he has now, as an ally of her ex-husband, Aaron Atherton. Wow, what can I say? Some months ago, I would have not thought I would have been at this juncture of my life. I was a model, making huge money, but was also being at the mercy of one Jennifer Barrett. She thought she was a big shot, and in reality, she is far from it! I was a model for a long time, mainly in catalogs, but I was more or less into many different aspects. I was more involved in just modeling clothes, and what it turns out is I was latched on to that witch Jennifer. Jennifer had a huge hate on for her ex-husband, ever since they divorced while in Florida. I feel bad for their son, Aidan. And it was Aidan whom I did the worst thing I had ever done to someone. Spurred on by that wicked woman, Jennifer, I had raped Aidan. I felt terrible. But I never realized what trouble that she would cause. She bragged about what she did, even going so far as to spread it all over Facebook in an effort to humiliate Aaron. When it was revealed that I had done that, most of this town got very angry with me, and I cannot say I blame them. I really made enemies of the Harper family, the most powerful family in Modern Boston! Which is disastrous for anyone who wants to do anything! You don't just cross that family! But, at that time, I didn't care! I was so blinded by Jennifer and her scheming that I thought I was the king of the world, when in reality, I wasn't! I really wasn't. It was only when I tried to kill Zach Janson, at Jennifer's orders, that I finally realized that she was nothing more than a loser! Thankfully, Zach lived, and he is safe. He finally saw her for what she was. A loser! Aaron and Zach spoke up for me in front of the District Attorney. He would have had every right to have me locked up for Felony rape of a child. Which was exactly what I did. But the DA agreed with what Zach and Aaron had planned. With that in mind, I agreed to testify against Jennifer, and I have to admit, I truly impaled her but GOOD! For my testimony, I was immune from prosecution, and the charges of Felony Child rape was reduced to sexual molestation. Right after that, I moved in with Aaron, his husband, Rusty; Aaron's mother, Cathy and Aidan. At first, it was awkward to be around Aidan, because he was rightly scared of me, but I knew that we had to get over the awkwardness. Now, Aidan and I are good friends, and we get along wonderfully. Jennifer is still very angry with me, but I don't care. She should be locked up for impersonating a human being, because in my mind, she is FAR from human. She is a cold-blooded and cold-hearted bitch, who uses people and throws them away! I hate her. I care more about Aaron and his family than I would her. I also work as a maître 'd at the Boston Bistro, the restaurant Aaron and Rusty owns. I get along beautifully with them both, and their other owner, Aurora Harper. They are a great bunch. The money I make there, with the salary I make as a model, which I still do and without losing face, allows me to keep a decent salary. For me, life is good. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view